1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless adapter having a connector which connects with a host device in order to interface a peripheral to the host device via the wireless adapter. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless adapter having a connector and a geometrically loop-like antenna in which the loop antenna is foldable to surround the sides of the connector and thereby protect the connector when the connector is disconnected from the host device.
2. Background Art
Wireless adapters enable host devices such as computers to communicate with external peripherals such as remote controls without requiring a wired connection between the host devices and the peripherals. Other examples of peripherals include joysticks, scanners, digital cameras, wireless network antennas, wireless keyboards, and wireless mouses. A typical wireless adapter has a connector which connects with the host device in order to connect the wireless adapter to the host device. Such a connector may be a universal serial bus (USB) plug or card. In these instances, the host device includes a corresponding USB port or slot.
In order to communicate with a host device and a peripheral, a wireless adapter includes a transmitter and/or a receiver which are housed within a body. The connector is connected at one end to the body. The transmitter and receiver communicate with a host device through the connector when the connector is connected to the host device. The wireless adapter further includes an antenna connected to the body. The transmitter and the receiver wirelessly communicate signals with the peripherals via the antenna.
The physical integrity of the connector of a wireless adapter is important to maintain in order to ensure proper operation of the wireless adapter. It is especially important to maintain the physical integrity of any connector openings such as open-faced ports typically employed by USB connectors. As such, when the wireless adapter is not in use and is disconnected from a host device it is important to protect the connector from physical damage and external elements such as moisture, dust, etc.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wireless adapter having a foldable geometrically loop-like antenna.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wireless adapter having a connector and a loop antenna in which the loop antenna is foldable, to surround the sides and front face of the connector and thereby protect the connector when the connector is disconnected from the host device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wireless adapter having a connector capped by a cap, and further having a loop antenna which is foldable to lock the cap in place on the connector and thereby prevent the cap from being inadvertently removed from the connector.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a wireless adapter having a connector and a loop antenna with an integrated cap in which the loop antenna folds over the connector such that the integrated cap caps the connector and thereby protects the connector.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a wireless adapter having a connector connected at one end of a body and a loop antenna pivotally mounted at the other end of the body, the body having stops which interrupt the pivotal motion of the loop antenna at a position in which the loop antenna surrounds the sides of the body and the connector.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention provides a wireless adapter having a body, a connector, and a geometrically loop-like antenna. The geometrical loop could be electrically connected as what is commonly known in the art as a xe2x80x9cloop antennaxe2x80x9d or alternately as a xe2x80x9cwhipxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cmonopolexe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cvibratorxe2x80x9d antenna. The body has opposite sides. The connector extends out from a first end of the body. The connector is adapted to be received by a host connector of a host device. The loop antenna is pivotally mounted to a second end of the body for pivotal movement about the second end of the body. The loop antenna is foldable into a closed position over the sides of the body and the connector to thereby surround the sides of the body and the connector in order to protect the connector when the connector is disconnected from the host connector of the host device.
The body may include a body stop extending out from each side of the body. The body stops interrupt the pivotal movement of the loop antenna about the body to define the closed position. The loop antenna rests against the body stops when the loop antenna is folded into the closed position. The connector may be a universal serial bus (USB) connector.
The loop antenna is a metal, highly conductive plastic or polymer, or metallized plastic loop antenna. The loop antenna has a length sufficiently sized to receive and transmit a signal having a desired frequency. A sum length of a length of the body and a length of the connector is smaller than the length of the loop antenna such that the loop antenna surrounds the sides of the body and the connector when the loop antenna is folded into the closed position.
The adapter may further include a cap having sides and an opening. The opening of the cap is configured for receiving the connector in order for the cap to cap the connector. A cap stop extends from a side of the cap for interrupting the pivotal movement of the loop antenna about the body to define the closed position. The loop antenna folds over into the closed position to surround the sides of the body and the cap when the cap is capping the connector and thereby locks the cap on to the connector.
Further, in carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention provides another wireless adapter which further includes an integrated cap at a distal end of a geometrically loop-like antenna. The integrated cap is configured to receive the connector. The geometrically loop-like antenna is foldable into a closed position over the sides of the body and the connector such that the integrated cap surrounds the connector in order to protect the connector when the connector is disconnected from the host connector of the host device.